nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Arsjief 2
Arsjief Proposal I would like to propose a project to refresh the relatively old articles concerning Hurbanova. This means: *Re-structuring the pages. The article "Hurbanova" is for a part about its downtown, for another part about the entire town. This is due to the fact that Hurbanova traditionally had one single neighborhood. A page Hurbanova Downtown (call it how you want it) will be created. In general, the article "Hurbanova" should refer to the town as a hole. *Refreshing the pages. Some information is irrelevant, old. Other essential information is missing. For example there are some gaps in the History or Transportation. *Expanding the pages. Add more information and images to all pages, making them more interesting, with the emphasis on history (+historic buildings) and culture (+personalities). I know you're pretty conservative on this question. But I think you should consider it. We could make Hurbanova better and stronger. Then maybe Hurbanova can really distinguish itself, being the real cultural capital of Lovia ^^. Cristian Latin 14:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :@1: No thanks. If we create a separate page we'll have to update hundreds of other pages and it would really make a "city" look, which is not what I want. It's not problematic as it is now. :@2, 3: I know, we need to fix a lot of that. :--OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :: 1. Alright, it's your choice :P Although it looks a bit "messy", if you know what I mean. No offence. But first there was Scotland, then we're exclusively talking about Downtown, then there was Scotland again, then Scotland was abolished, then again Downtown, and even Drake Town, Newport, no Newport, Downtown. And then there is a map of Downtown only . There are already a lot of pages that need some updates due to these instant changes of neighborhoods. :: 2, 3: OK . Cristian Latin 14:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I think it's not a problem. The page is called "Hurbanova", so it's about the entire place and it just happens to have the map of the downtown area :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: Omg :P Cristian Latin 14:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::What? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::: No comment :P But I'm lazy too so actually it's not that bad ^^ Cristian Latin 15:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::No, it's not because I'm lazy that I don't want to change it. It's because I think it's useless :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: You don't have to apologize, we all know you're a lazy assf**k. Southern/Oceana mentality, I know all 'bout it frate. Cristian Latin 15:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I don't say I ain't lazy, I just say that ain't the reason that I don't want that to be changed. Everybody knows I'm lazy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: I think we have to look that up deeper in your brains. You are just not aware of the fact. It's unconsciousness. Because you're lazy, you think that's useless. That'll be it. The Oceana Syndrome. Every Oceana has the same mental disability. Who was so stupid to create a mixture of Limburgians, Slavs and Romans in the first place? :P Cristian Latin 15:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) (ARSJIVEREN, CREAZA-TI O ARHIVA!) :::::::::::I don't know what your syndrom is, but there weren't never no Romans in Oceana :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: (There is a significant minority of followers of the Romans now who infiltrated in the Oceana population) Arsjief? ^^ Cristian Latin 15:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::The Romans luckily died out a long time ago :P (Yes, I'll soon archive :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::: (Great). Not great . Cristian Latin 15:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wach ef. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hereby you receive a warnink for vandalizing this page. We don't want you to do that anymore, dear administrator of ours. It's not plesant. I hope you understand me. I think you do because you are very rational. It's nothing personal, dear admin. You see. OK. Thanks for listening. Probably you still don't understand after having read this message that it really was a vandalizing act. :P Cristian Latin 20:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Zwaor dórchgegange? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Helo hello. You are the leader of the CCCPL party? i am a member, my name is Batzloff and i have a shoe store. i want to be a activist for the party what can i do? call me Batzloff 20:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Eh.. Be active and publish things :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::but i can't write good in English. what will we do after the electios? if we win we are going to change the president and the country and te law and so? call me Batzloff 18:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::My English isn't perfect either. Just try to do your best and everything will work out just fine :) If we get all our four candidates elected, we surely are going to try to let the conservative voice hear in congress :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Elections I've had a discussion with Magnus. His proposal, and mine, is to divide our votes amongst ourselves. It's the best for us all and for our party to get all of us elected without an unneeded sacrifice. Therefore I'd like to ask you (and Hannis) to change your votes. Your Major votes for Donia go to you and me. Then we'll all have around the 12 votes - which is damn good Cristian Latin 20:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I think you guys should deliver the PM. You clearly have the biggest support so it is only natural to do so. 08:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha. You be silent please :P We all know it's better to have more Congressmen ^^ Cristian Latin 08:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::With that amount of votes you can have 4 MOTC and a PM. We (the CPL.nm) never reached that popularity. 08:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: I don't know, we'll see how it turns . Cristian Latin 08:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Everyone knows its the best to have as much congressmen, but in the end someone will have the most votes, we can decide to do same as you, we can have four members too, than we won't have a pm,... Everything is possible in this country JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Of course, my friend . You go for PM, we go for a larger faction. Cristian Latin 09:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Be sure, I will not be the PM! But everything might just happen JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: I meant you as in "you, members of the CPL.nm" ;). Of course, priatel, everything can happen. These are some strange elections, you see, comrade, even Ygo has got the chance to become PM. Cristian Latin 09:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Talk about a comeback. Edward Hannis 21:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Interview Hi mr Ilava, I'd like to ask you a question or two concerning your party's election success. The Fact Feed is collecting info on the elections, and we would like to include a few facts on your strategy - which we can only determine by asking you. If I may? * The elections are over halfway: what is your final strategy? What is CCPL intention and what do you want to do with the mandate the people seem to be giving you? * Your party members have criticized the progressives' inactivity. They do hold a better record in Congress. What is your response to this? Thanks. 08:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Our first and only strategy is collecting as much votes as we can. Our intention is to get all candidates elected. We are going to make congress less progressive. Of course we would like to have to true conservative government, but that's not a possibility. We are hoping to work together with CPL.nm, Walden, the PCP and the LAP in order to get compromises which are acceptable for all of us, 'cause that's how a good government works. :Well, we are more active than them, but because former congresses usually had a progressive majority it is only logical that conservative issues won't get through: the progressives block them. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Is Donia now an official PM candidate as I read in The Fact Feed? That would be something strategic too, no? 09:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::It's what he said, of course. @OWTB: Name me one bill "the progressives" upheld because it was too conservative. 09:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Forbidding low pants f.e. Didn't went through for voting, because I already remarked it didn't find any support. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I wanted to support that bill if it was expanded by an obligation for all men between 30 and 40 to wear a green hat every other thursday. 10:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, did you propose that in the first chamber? We could work out a compromise :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You hadn't even written a law article for that terribly conservative bill 10:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, just like my God's Name Act (which I'm going to propose in Mäöres :P), because it's useless to write it if you know it won't get through è. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well sure. You'll need to wait until the 2012 elections to get 50%+ CCPLers in Congress and then pass the important God's Name Act. Newspapers will all read: "CCPL PASSED MAJOR BLASPHEMY BILL." Happy times. 10:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Hahah, even though I would dearly like that, I don't believe that's going to happen. Most political parties in Lovia don't last long and some politicians change their ideology from time to time, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::"Wait and see what happens" is indeed what you've been doing. 11:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I hope I'm in town on March 25 11:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well I'm there on March 23 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I checked my agenda and it seems I have a day of the 23nd, so no need to be in Ghent. You never know though what I might find as occupation. 15:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Hahaha, if you want to try to convert me to marxist, I'd say go ahead then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::All what I said was I might be in Ghent for no particular reason (happens quite often). 16:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hahaha :P Don't worry, I won't recognize you probably, unless you're like 3 meter close to me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You like? It's a start I guess , based on User talk:Intothewild/Oshenna. Cristian Latin 18:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'll answer on that page. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I really like the town. Nathaniel Scribner 16:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's nice to hear :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dear Governor I'm preparing an 'unofficial' census of Lovia's population, and was wondering if you could tell me the percentage of the population of your state that live in rural areas (i.e. not in cities, towns or hamlets). Thanks in advance! --Semyon 16:09, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, this number would be about 20%, mostly living near the border with Sylvania (Beaver River area) and along the Hurbanova Stream. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Federal Police There are more functions in the Federal Police to be filled. If I may suggest two fine candidates? Try this guy and this fellow. They love them guns, those guys. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 08:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I hope you understand that being a police isn't love them guns. But, our priority is to have a FP Commissioner and if he also believes that those candidates are suitable, then I'll take a closer look at it of course. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well obviously I was joking. As you may know they are intelligent and capable and they have the expertise required. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::PS: See this as an official letter of recommendation. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's over... I lost the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial today and as a result of this, I will be forced to leave Lovia forever. A decision that wasn't easy to make, but then again, I did not have much of a choice. The Donia I Government will continue to rule with me at the head, albeit only in name. :Goodbye, Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::This sentence definitively goes way too far.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Favour May I ask you for one last favour, Oos? Jefferson has sentenced me to a six months block - as he is the Supreme Court Judge, he appears to be unable to carry out the verdict. Would you do me this honour? I'd much rather have you block me then Dimitri or even good ol' Yuri. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 20:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, on second thought: I'm not in a hurry, Oos. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Unprotect Could I kindly ask you to unprotect http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/National_Archives/Police_Records_ Many thanks, priatel. Cristian Latin 15:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Doing some spring cleanimg? Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, some guy nicely fixed up some spelling errors, but he made a mess of the page lay-out and if there's one thing I can't stand it's a messy edit lay-out :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hello. it is batzloff i am here again. are you away? call me Batzloff 11:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Everyone is. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :OWTB is sleeping, he's never gone :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Millstreet I was wondering, are you still planning to make a shopping area in Millstreet? HORTON11 18:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, of course :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Me and the Department of Tourism would be willing to help create the area (planning, funding etc.) and bring more tourists. BTW how are you planning to the shopping district, since it would be nice if could have the charming old-fashioned looks of Hurbanova. HORTON11 13:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, we can't make maps until we have the look of the district, but I think I have some good pictures on my other computer. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Police Seeing as our Commisioner hasent been on for awhile, could I prehaps take over of the Federal Police for temporaly? Zackatron 20:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :You have my blessing, if that means anything these days. Exiled Leader 21:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Anthem I was wondering if you could develop lyrics in Oceana for my anthem (take 2) from part 1:23-2:35. HORTON11 15:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :You mean a translation of the anthem you wrote? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Not necessarily. Just something to fit that part which will convey Lovia's natural beauty and history (and maybe some of Oceana's as well). HORTON11 15:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, a national anthem shouldn't prefer one of our five states, but I'll try something tomorrow or so :) If I might forget it, just remind me! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC)